Two best friends goes to equestria
by chocolate kid34
Summary: What if the world ended today ? And your favorite pony came to rescue u? This is a story about two best friends that gets a chance to live there dreams pleas review:)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own mlp just my characters/OCs

Mlpfim belongs to the hub

I hate it here why can't I live in Equestria!"

I shouted out loud I totally forgot I was still in class I heard guys laughing behind me the teacher put down the marker to look up at me.

" I would like to see you after class said turning back to the board writing down several math problems

I sighed then I felt something hit me I turned around ,and saw my friend looking at me worried. I picked up her note to read it meet me after school it read I turned back around to nod my head letting her know I would she doesn't know about my love for ponies yet.

The day went by really slow after my outburst my teacher called me over to his desk once the bell ranged. A few kids eww me like they do when someone gets called to the principles office. I was nervous ( Great just great I have detention now) I thought to myself once I reached his desk.

"Now Chelsea you've been acting a little depressed Latley is something going on?" He asked me.

"No sir I'm sorry about the outburst earlier it's just a lot has been going on with eoc and exams coming up." I said.

"I understand if you need anything just let me know I know your shy Chelsea don't be afraid to speak up if something or someone is troubling you."Mr. Clarkson said.

"Don't worry I will." I said walking out the door my. Best friend Emily was waiting for me.

"Did you get in trouble?" She said.

"No he just told me if something was bothering me just to let him know." I said.

We were at our lockers now exams start next week so I grabbed all my text books and all my notes/reviews then I stuffed them in my bag.

"Is there something bothering you you have been distant latley from me,Kayla and Mari were worried about what's Equestria?" Emily said once we walked out of school.

" look you have to pinkie promise me you won't tell anyone." I said.

"Pinkie promise?" She said confused.

"It's a promise that you can never break or pinkie pie will basically get angry at you." I said.

"Pinkie Pie ?you mean you watch my little pony?" She said. I looked away embarrassed I know there are a lot of pegasisters and bronies out there but in my town well everyone and I mean everyone is judgmental.

"I watch it to." Emily said excitedly.

"So who's your favorite pony?" She asked me.

"Twighlight sparkle of course sometimes I wish that she's my sister." I said.

"Yeah that would be cool it is weird though." Emily said.

"What's weird." I asked.

"That Twighlight or Rainbow Dash doesn't have a sister." Emily said I never thought about that that is pretty strange all of the other main six has a sister. Except for them. Then. The sky got pitch black.

"That's weird what's going on with the sky?" I said

"Maybe a storm?" Emily said then I remembered something.

"Hey what's today?" I said .

"The 21st." She said. I gasped.

"What's wrong?" She said.

"Have you heard about the legend?"I said scared now.

"What legend?" Emily said before I could explain a horn was heard everyone in the area got quiet,and looked up at the sky I looked back at Emily scared she then whispered.

"Oh the one about the battle with the gods." She said also scared I nodded

"Well at least we won't be taking tests next week." She said I laughed nervously.

"Yeah you got a point there ,but this is serious we need to act now." I aaid.

"But what do we do we don't even know what's going on." Emily said. All of a sudden a blue light struck Emily.

"Em!"I screamed I quickly catched her before she hit the hard cement. Then a evil laughter was heard. I turned around ,and standing right in front of me was no one I would expect to show up in this world.

Arthur's Notes: hey bronies I had a idea about using the viking legend for a mlp story so pleas review and tell me wait u guys think


	2. Chapter 2

Mlpfim doesn't belong to me it belongs to hub network

Arthur's notes:,Hey guys sry about the first chapter I know fluter shy or pinkie pie doesn't have a sister,and I know the 1st chapter was pretty short ,and my grammar was kinda off but pleas bare with me bronies the vikings are just to get my story going they won't be in for the rest of it again this is my 1st mlp fanfic as well so pleas keep reading I promise it will get better.

Chapter 2

"What's going on?"Emily said waking up.

"Em your okay thank God." I said.

"Yeah I'm fine I just got hit with the

impact."

"Well well well." A voice said Emily stood up,and we both turned around. A dark horse with long flowing indigo mane was staring hatefully at us.

"Nightmare moon." We both said.

"Hmm even you creatures know about me?" She said.

"Yeah that's right we know the legend." I said.

"So you must be the reason for the Gods to attack each other." Emily said.

"No not exactly I came here looking for you two." She said evilly.

"Why us were just two human beings ,and how are you revived?" I said.

"Now why would I tell you element of encouragement." She said pointing her horn at me.

"Element of Encouragement?" Emily said.

"That's right the two missing elements of harmony I have found you at last."She said she aimed her horn at me again blue sparks flew at me ,but Emily got in front of me.

"Em no !" I said. A bright light covered us a screech was heard in the background.

"Why you little!"Nightmare Moon said attacking again.

"You will never wield your elements ,and it's impossible to go to Equestria the elements of Harmony don't even know that you are the missing elements you will never defeat me!" I was so angry now I couldn't take it anymore I suddenly grabbed Emily's hand without even thinking.

"Your wrong!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about your sounding like that Princess Twighlight Sparkle!" She said charging up her horn again. Then out of know where Emily joined in I could fell the elements power flowing inside me.

"We may not be together physically ,but we are connected together by our hearts!" We both said together. Then a green Arura surrounded me while Emily was glowing red.A few more colors appeared. Then they aimed at Nightmare Moon.

"What! This can't be!"She said A huge explosion was heard a few seconds later.

"Chelsea wake up." I heard Emily say I opened my eyes to look up at my friend.

" We did it we defeated Nightmare Moon all by ourselves." Emily said I stood up adjusting my glasses.

"We didn't do it alone Em I could hear them?" I said. Emily looked confused.

"Then who helped us?" Emily said.

"Twighlight did she was speaking through me I also heard the other ponies chanting along to didn't you fell their power flowing inside you?"I said.

"Now that I think about it I did so does this mean that were ponies to?"Emily said.

"I don't know ,but there is one problem though." I said.

"What is it?" Emily said pulling her blond hair up in a pony tail.

"How do we contact them?" I said.

"I don't know,but do you think we should go find shelter were kinda standing in a dangerous battle." Emily said.

"Yeah your right man we need to help our home Emily if we don't the world well end for sure."

"Don't worry about that I'll handle this." A voice said A bright light appeared before us,and I immediately bowed.

"You don't have to do that Chelsea." Princess Celestia said.

"Wait how do you..."

"The time has come you two are needed in Equestria danger is at stake now. "She said in a few minutes Celistia used her magic to calm the Gods down,and returned everything back to normal.

"Wait so you want us to go to Equestria to learn about friend ship?" Emily said.

"Yes you will be staying with Twighlight Sparkle she will be your mentor."

"So do we stay human or do we turn into ponies?" Emily said.

"I'll leave that up to you to decide now I have to get back to tell Twighlight that you girls are coming I'll be back here at the school tommorow at dawn don't be late." Celistia said then vanished.

"Wow I can't believe this we actually get to live in Ponyville!" Emily said jumping up and down.

"Yeah me either I'm excited to we should probably go home ,and tell our parents bye ,but let's say we're going camping they will probably think that were crazy if we just say hey mom hey dad I'm going to ponyville for the rest of my life." I said.

"Yeah your right okay I'll tell them were going camping then I'll see you tomorrow morning Chels." Emily said I waved goodbye to Emily then started Home to get ready for tomorrow.

Arthur's notes :I hoped you guys enjoyed it I'll update again tommorow hopefully if I have time pleas review bye for now :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was heading home after the scene that took place at the school. I couldn't believe it Princess Celistia is going to take us to ponyville ,and Twighlight Sparkle is going to be our mentor! I jumped up in the air while saying yes yes yes yes yes! Like Twighlight did when she told the cutie mark crusaders her most of all I hope we become best friends. Twighlight Sparkle is. My idol. And now that she's going to teach us magic I was really excited.

I entered my house while humming winter wrap up. My sister was sitting on the couch reading Percy Jackson and the lightning Thief. Let's put it this way she's a combination of rarity with fashion,and Twighlight who's the one who's always curious about things,and loves to read.

She is currently a eight grader to. She has blond curly hair with bright blue eyes sometimes they change colors. It was four when I came home my mom doesn't get home until five So I had a hour to kill. Oh I guess I should tell you a little bit more about myself. Well you already know that I'm a brony yes I know it's a term for guys,but I hate the term they use for us girls who are fans of mlpfim which is pegasisters to me it's to cheesy ,anyways I love to play videogames like halo,and call of duty black ops I always wear comfortable clothes like tshirts ,and pants. I do fairly well in school ,but I get distracted a lot hopefully I won't when twighlight teaches me ,and Emily.

I have dark brown eyes,and I also wear glasses,oh and dark brown hair to. I headed to my room to pack my things basically the neccisissties like clothes,shoes,snacks ,and my manga. I did a mental checklist just to make sure I got everything. Before I walked out of my room I picked up a photo of my family.

I placed it in my jacket pocket then I swung my backpack over my shoulder .I picked up my phone. As well even though we weren't leaving until tommorow I was really excited so I put my bag back down.

"Wow I must be that excited to meet Twighlight I need to calm down she's just a pony." I said to myself my phone ranged a few minutes later.

"What do you girls want for dinner?" My mom said I thought for a minute since this is going to be my last meal that involves meat.

"KFC the big box extra chicken ." I said.

"Okay I'll be home in a bit." She said .

I put my phone in my pocket then I went into the living room to watch mlp on my phone while I waited until my mom came home.

After dinner I told my mom that I was going camping this weekends with Emily luckily she accepted it. I sighed it was already 9:30 I pulled out my phone again to text Emily. "Mom said it was okay what about you?" I said. My phone viberated a few seconds later.

"They said it's okay to. Hey have you made your decision if you want to stay human or not?" She said I texted her back

"I'll tell you in the morning when Celistia arrives." I said.

"Okay I already made up my mind I'm turning into a pony." Emily said.

"Cool hey I want to hit the hay a little early okay I'll see you at school tommorow." I said.

"Okay night BPFF" I looked at the text then sent her a question mark.

"Best pony friend forever ." She said.

"Oh yeah I forgot applejack said that in a episode."I said.

"Yep night." She said I put my phone on my charger then I fell asleep.

"Be warned seventh element of Harmony I am after your little pony friends. Oh and your best friend Emily of course she's super special." A voice said it was pitched black,and I couldn't move or see at all.

"Who are you. You better leave Emily alone,and how do you know her name?"

"I will destroy the princesses if it's the last thing I do!" A high scream was heard it was Emily's voice! I instantly woke up after that it was already morning to.

"Emily! Celistia!" I screamed. My mom came in the room with a bat.

"Chelsea what's wrong?" She said. I sighed realizing it was just a bad nightmare but who was that was it a old enemy from the show or new enemy who could really destroy both worlds.

"I'm fine just a nightmare I looked at the clock it was already 7:00

"Oh great I'm late!" I said quickly getting dressed.

"Do you want some toast?" My mom said holding a piece. I quickly put on my jacket grabbed my phone,and back pack ,and grabbed the piece of toast. I turned back around to my mom.

"Hey mom thanks for everything." I said giving her a final hug I let a few tears roll down my cheek then I ran to the school with the piece of toast in my mouth. I made it to the school the Princess ,Emily,and my favorite pony of all time was sitting by the Princess.

"Late as usual." Emily said. I pulled the toast out of my mouth.

"I'm so sorry I woke up late ,and I didn't realized the time I was..." Then I heard laughter.

"Just kidding they just got here a few minutes ago."

"And I sneaked in your room last night to set the clock a few hours forward." Emily said laughing now. I just faced palmed,and groaned. But the two alicorns were also laughing.

"Hey come on Emily you know I hate being late on important things like this." I said.

"I know I'm sorry ,but I just had to do it by the way when I was in your room last night your were tossing ,and moaning plus you also said no you can't take over both worlds." She said the two princesses looked at me.

"Is this true ?" Princess Celistia said. I just nodded,and shivered remembering that screeching voice.

"I think both worlds are in danger." I said.

Tbc

Arthur's notes: hey guys sry I didn't update sooner I got really busy this week anyways I hope u guys enjoyed this chapter pleas review:)b


End file.
